Risks
by Still Waters
Summary: I've taken many risks. This may be the biggest ever.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to the Avengers. Just saw the movie. Wow. This is after.

Risks

Sleep would be good. She knew she needed to sleep. Her body longed for it, but her mind seemed to fight it, fearing the nightmares it often brought.

Agent Maria Hill looked at the clock again and sighed. It seemed that tonight, her mind had won the battle again. She threw back the covers and sat up. It wasn't the first time she had gone an extended period without sleep and it wouldn't be the last. Working for SHIELD, it was almost a requirement of the job. Grabbing a quick shower and a fresh uniform, she ventured out into the corridor.

Since Loki's attack a short time back, there was plenty of work to be done. Repair crews were working around the clock on almost every area of the helicarrier. Progress was being made, but it was going slower than she liked.

She was pleased to note that some of the smaller areas were complete or nearly so. Those crews could be moved to other, more damaged areas.

"How much longer until we're back to normal operations here?" she asked the foreman at one of the busier sites.

"Wish I could tell you, Agent Hill," he responded.

"Try."

"Few days, maybe. More likely, another week or so. We keep finding more damage the more we take apart and we're stretched so thin right now, with all the work going on and the people we..."

He left the sentence hanging.

"Lost," she finished for him. "We just weren't prepared for this magnitude of damage to our ship or our crew," she murmured.

After a few moments of silence, she nodded to him.

"Carry on."

She continued her route through the crippled carrier, making notes of progress made and work still needed. When she felt herself starting to flag, she headed for the kitchen, knowing a cup of coffee would give her a boost.

Waiting for the pot to finish brewing, she closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the rich aroma.

"Out terrorizing the repair crews again, Agent Hill?" a deep voice rumbled near her ear.

She jumped.

'Really need that coffee if I'm letting people sneak up on me like that,' she thought to herself.

"Fury," she acknowledged him. "Just checking to see where we stand. I hate feeling so...vulnerable."

He nodded in agreement, filled his cup from the freshly brewed pot, then held it out towards her. She picked up a cup and allowed him to fill hers as well.

"I feel the same way, but I don't think that hounding them day in and day out is going to speed up things. They're going as quickly as they safely can."

"I know. So, why are you wandering about at this hour?" she asked, "And which areas have you already visited tonight?"

He glared at her for a moment, then started back to the hallway.

"Come with me and we can compare notes."

Side by side, they completed a circuit of the ship finally ending up in Nick Fury's office.

With a heavy sigh, Maria sank to the sofa as Fury took the chair behind his desk. He looked over at her, concern on his face.

"Not sleeping well?"

"Not very." She returned his look. "You?"

He ignored her question. "The doctor could probably give you something to help."

"You, too."

"If either of us would bother to ask."

"There is that," she agreed. "Not likely to happen, though, is it?"

"Not likely."

After a brief silence, he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"So, overall, where do you think we need to focus to make sure we're prepared for the next time."

She pulled out the notes she had taken, mentioning a few items and ideas she had, listening to his feedback and his thoughts on plans to return operations to normal as soon as possible. After reading a portion of a report to her, he looked over for her response, only to find her slumped back on the sofa, eyes closed and breathing slow and steady. He studied her for a few moment, noting the fading bruises on her face and the dark circles under her eyes.

Smiling, he rose and walked over to a closet, retrieving a blanket he kept there for the nights he spent sleeping on that same sofa. As he spread it over her, she stirred slightly. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. He straightened, looked down at her again, then returned to his seat.

A short time later, his reading was interrupted by a soft cry. He looked over to see her tossing her head, caught in the throes of a nightmare. He walked over and sat down next to her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She came awake suddenly, swinging a fist that he was barely able to catch before she connected with his jaw.

"Hill. It's okay. You're safe," he told her.

She looked to him, eyes wide with fear. He could see her pulse pounding in her throat.

"You're all right. You're safe," he said again. "It was only a dream."

"If only that's all it was," he heard her say softly.

She pulled her hand from his grasp and covered her face, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Fury wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened, trying to pull away, but he held firm. Finally, she relaxed, leaning into his embrace. The tears came, softly at first, then shaking her whole body. He continued to hold her until the storm passed and she drifted back into sleep.

With a bit of careful maneuvering, he slid around so that they were both stretched out on the sofa, Fury on the edge, Maria carefully tucked between him and the back of the couch. Her head resting on his shoulder, she sighed softly. Fury looked at the top of her head for a moment, then pulled the blanket over both of them.

'The things I do to help an agent get a good night's sleep,' he thought.

'Any agent?' the voice in his head said.

'Shut up,' he told the voice in his head, and closed his eyes.

When his internal alarm woke him a few hours later, he took a moment to take stock of his surroundings. The office couch was familiar. The warm body curled up next to him wasn't. Memories of the previous night surfaced and he opened his eye to look at the source of that warmth. She looked better, the dark circles of the night before faded and her face relaxed in sleep.

As he watched, her own internal alarm seemed to go off and she jerked awake, raising her head as her eyes darted to his face.

"Director Fury"

He sat up as she threw her leg across him, trying to climb over him. Their heads met with a solid 'thunk' and she sat down hard, straddling his lap. He grabbed at her waist to steady her while she found herself grabbing his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I don't know what happened, sir. It won't happen again, sir," she found herself rambling. Then her eyes caught his, and she found herself unable to speak, suddenly aware of his hands on her and hers on him.

He stared at her a moment, then licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Agent Hill...Maria...I've taken many...risks...in my life...but this may be the biggest ever..."

He leaned closer, watching her, looking for any sign that his advance was unwelcome. She stared back, not breathing, as his lips came closer. Finally, she nodded and leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Her arms slid around his neck and the kiss deepened, his arms pulling her closer.

A computer voice interrupted.

"Director Fury, Agent Stills is here for your meeting."

Maria jumped from the couch, nervously straightening her uniform and brushing her hair back. Fury stood and handed her the blanket, pointing to the closet. As she stuffed it away, he adjusted his own uniform.

"Behind the desk," he muttered, crossing the room to sit behind said desk.

She picked up her notepad from the floor and threw him a confused look. He always greeted his visitors at the door. He raised an eyebrow and cut a glance to the sofa. She blushed, suddenly understanding his predicament.

After another moment for them to both collect themselves, he hit a button on his desk to open the door.

"Come in, Agent Stills. Have a seat."

He looked at Maria.

"Thank you, Agent Hill."

"Thank you."

She nodded and turned to leave. She stopped and turned back.

"Oh, and about that 'risk'? I'd certainly be interested in discussing that with you further."

He smiled.

"I'll look forward to that, Agent Hill."

"Likewise, sir."

Really liked Hill. Not much here featuring her. Not sure how you feel about this pairing, but I think it could work. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Chapter 2. Much appreciated the review for chapter 1. Here's the next chapter.

Risks Chapter 2

With one thing and another, it was several days before Fury and Hill got back to the subject of their early morning conversation. In fact, she might have thought it a product of her imagination had she not caught the occasional glimpse of him watching her. She even thought she might have noticed a slight smile, though the man was extremely difficult to read.

One afternoon, though, they found themselves alone in an elevator. She found herself glancing nervously towards him, relieved to find that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She turned towards him at the same instant he cleared his throat and turned to face her.

"Agent Fury..."

"About the other day..."

They both spoke at the same time, then stopped.

He nodded to her. "Go ahead."

She started to insist he go first, then realized they were running out of time. She reached over and pushed the 'STOP' button of the elevator.

"Yes, Fury, about the other day..."

He nodded again.

"Are you still interested in further discussing the matter?"

"Most definitely," he told her. "What did you have in mind?"

She bit her lip, thinking. There weren't many options available offering the privacy they required.

"You could come by my quarters later. I'll even fix dinner."

He raised an eyebrow. "You cook?"

"No, just thought I'd offer," she retorted with a sarcastic look. "I'm quite capable of putting together a pretty decent pot of spaghetti, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds great," he replied.

Maria nodded and smiled, "Then it's a date...um, plan."

He reached over and restarted the elevator and they both composed themselves as it slid to a stop and the doors opened.

A group of waiting agents stepped back to allow them to exit.

"I'll bring the new intel reports by when I receive them," he called to her as they headed their separate ways.

Her day's work completed, Maria headed back to her quarters, alternating between excitement and nervousness over the evening ahead. After getting dinner started, she headed for the shower, spending a couple of extra minutes enjoying the relaxing spray. She reached in her closet for fresh clothes, but a splash of red caught her eye. She pulled out the bright slip dress that had been in the back for ages. She didn't even remember why she had purchased it. She considered it a moment, then put it back, slipping into sweat pants and a tank top before returning to the kitchen.

She checked the meal, then put together a salad and french bread and set the table. The red dress kept invading her mind.

Was it too much? Too forward?

What if he wasn't really interested in her that way?

Her mind went back to the kiss and she smiled.

He was definitely interested.

Before she could lose her nerve, she returned to the bedroom, pulled the dress from the closet again, stripped down, and slipped it over her head. She turned to look in the mirror.

'Oh, yeah. That was why she bought it.'

The color was perfect on her, contrasting with her dark hair and bringing out the pink of her cheeks and lips. She decided to leave her hair down, brushing it until it gleamed.

As she returned to the kitchenette, the door chimed and she glanced at the clock. Right on time. Checking the monitor, she saw him standing calmly outside her door, reading information on the data pad in his hand.

She paused a moment, considered running back to her room to change yet again, then took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

He looked up at her, then held up the data pad. "Thought you might want to look over these new intelligence reports we just received," he told her.

She looked confused for a moment until he looked up and down the corridor. Though no one was in sight, she thought it was probably best to play along.

"Yes, sir. Won't you come in?"

She stepped back, allowing him to enter. As she closed the door, he turned, finally getting a good look at her. His eye gleamed and a look of appreciation crossed his face.

"Though I might have a little trouble concentrating on those reports," he commented with a smile.

She blushed and looked down at herself.

"Sorry, sir. I'll go change."

He touched her arm as she started past him.

"Please don't. You look lovely."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

Silence stretched between them, finally broken by the 'DING' of a kitchen timer. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sounds like dinner is about ready."

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked, following her into the small kitchen/dining area and making it suddenly feel much smaller than it was.

"No, I think we're good to go. Just have a seat."

He did so, watching with interest as she moved around putting the finishing touches on their meal. He realized that, though he had known her and worked with her for years, he was suddenly fascinated to see another side of her.

She moved quickly and efficiently, transferring dishes from the counter top to the dining table, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. She pulled a tray of perfectly toasted french bread from the oven. As she set it on the stove top, the tray started sliding and she reached to steady it.

"OUCH"

She set the tray down, shaking her burned hand. Fury jumped up.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "Just a little burn."

"Let me see."

"I'm fine."

With an exasperated sigh, he grabbed the injured hand and gently uncurled her fingers, examining the red mark. He pulled her over to the sink and carefully stuck it under cool running water.

"Leave that under there for a few minutes."

She nodded.

He crossed to the freezer, filled a dish towel with ice and brought it back to her. Turning off the water, he pulled her hand closer to look again.

Her stomach knotted as she noted his gentle treatment. 'Must be shock,' she told herself. 'Nerves.'

When he looked up at her, she discovered she was having difficulty breathing.

"You okay?" he asked.

'Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat.' she told herself.

"Yeah. I've had worse," she told him.

"No doubt, but burns hurt." He took the ice pack and carefully wrapped it around her hand. "That should ease it some."

"Yes, it does. Thank you."

He ushered her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

She started back to the oven. "The bread..."

"I've got it," he replied, easing her down into the chair.

Once everything was on the table, he served their plates.

"Hey, this is pretty good," he told her.

"You needn't sound so surprised," she feigned hurt.

"Just didn't expect it."

"Had to go to cooking school for an undercover assignment once," she admitted. "Found out I had a little bit of talent for it and it relaxed me. Don't get to do it very often, but I enjoy myself when I do."

"Interesting," he commented.

She looked across at him. "Now it's your turn to reveal a deep, dark, secret."

"Nope."

"Then I'll make one up for you."

He glared at her, his eye a narrow slit.

Thinking a moment, she suddenly brightened.

"I know. You like to paint"

"No."

"Pictures of kittens."

"No."

"On black velvet."

"Hell, no." He paused for a moment. "Actually, I prefer puppies."

She grabbed her napkin to cover her mouth before a laughter filled water spray could escape.

Conversation flowed easily through the remainder of the meal. When they were finished, Maria rose and began clearing the table. Nick quickly follow suit, filling the sink with soapy water and sliding the dirty dishes in.

"You don't need to do that," she told him.

"Thought I'd give you a hand," he shrugged. "You probably should keep that hand out of the hot water."

"I'm really fine," she started to argue.

He looked at her. "Just say, 'Thank you,' grab a towel, and start drying."

Her mouth opened again, then closed. Then opened again. "Thank you."

They worked in silence, setting the kitchen to rights again. She dried the final platter, then stretched to return it to it's proper place. She sensed Nick move up behind her, reaching up to help push it the last bit onto the shelf.

Neither moved for a moment, then she turned, her hands coming to rest on his chest as his settled at the curve of her waist. Slowly, he lifted her to sit on the counter, leaning forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. When he raised his head and looked at her, she reached up and pulled his head back down to her.

Before it got too involved, she pushed him back.

"Too fast?" he asked.

Maria shook her head.

"No. I just need to know. What is this?"

At his confused look, she slid from the counter and took a seat at the table. He moved to sit across from her.

"Are we looking at starting 'something' or are we talking a 'friends with benefits' thing? Because I'm alright either way, I just want to know what I'm getting into. I want, no I need to know that we're on the same page here, that we both have the same expectations from this. I need to know if we're risking a really good working relationship for a little fun in the sack or for the possibility of something more. If we start something and it doesn't work, can we go back to where we are now or will I be looking for a new job? This is a big step and I just need a few answers before I take it."

Nick grinned at her. "Do you always get this talkative when you're nervous?"

She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know. There's not much that makes me nervous."

Leaning forward, he took her hand.

"Maria, I don't know where this might go. I'm not interested in the 'friends with benefits' thing, but I can't guarantee this will grow into what I would like for it to become. I'm very attracted to you but I never thought that someone as young and beautiful as you would be interested in a broken, scarred up old man."

"I'm not interested in a broken old man, Nick. I'm interested in you."

"Why?"

She smiled at him. "Because you tell it like it is. You don't flatter, you don't sweet talk, and you don't let me get away with anything. You don't let me intimidate you. You know me for exactly who I am and you still want to be with me."

"Funny. That's that same things that intrigues me about you."

She laid her other hand on top of his. "So now what?"

"I'd like to see where this can go, Maria, but I can't see the future. I can't make promises about what will or won't happen. It's up to you if we stay here or go forward."

Their gazes held for a few moments, then she rose from her chair and looked down at him. Slowly, she held out her hand. He stood, placing his hand in hers. She led him through the living area back towards the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway.

"By the way, I have protection," she told him looking up shyly.

"Me, too," he answered.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you," she laughed.

His laughter joined hers. "Optimistically hopeful," he retorted.

Then, he lifted her in his arms and conversation stopped.

The end.

Okay, so I do appreciate the reviews I got, I'm greedy and I want more. Good? Bad? What do you think? Anyone interested it this or should I just leave it be? Feedback appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A big secret comes out.

Risks Chapter 3

With her head resting on his shoulder, Maria ran her hand across his chest, feeling his heartbeat slowing back to normal again. He hugged her close, hearing her sigh of contentment.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

She nodded, not looking up. "I'm fine. It's just been a while since..."

He grunted. "Our choice of career does make a personal life rather difficult."

Again, she nodded, her finger tracing one of the scars on his chest.

"Do the scars bother you?" he asked.

She finally raised up to look at him. "Why would they bother me? The way I see it, they show that you went through something, but you came through it. You survived." She held his gaze. "What about you? I have my own scars. Do they bother you?"

He remembered the raised lines on her back that his hands had recently caressed.

"I hate them."

As she started to pull away, he reached for her chin and held it until she met his gaze again.

"I hate that someone did that to you. I've read your personnel files and I know what you've been through. But I admire the strength and courage that brought you through and the person that you've become after. They are a part of who you are and I find you beautiful. Okay?"

He watched her watching him, looking deeply for the truth. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Okay."

With a smile and a quick kiss, she sat up and swung her feet off the side of the bed.

He raised up on one elbow and watched her slip a t-shirt over her head and start towards the door.

"Where are you going in MY shirt?" he asked.

Maria grinned at him. "Kitchen. I'm starved."

He gave her an incredulous look. "How can you be hungry? We just ate?"

"I have a fast metabolism. Besides," she said, pointing to the clock, "that was several hours ago and I've burned up a lot of energy since then."

With a smile on his face, he quickly pulled his pants on and followed her back into the other room where he found her digging in the freezer. She turned, triumphantly holding up a carton of ice cream.

"I thought this was still in there."

Fury reached in the drawer and pulled out a couple of spoons.

She raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm planning on sharing?"

"You don't want me collapsing in your floor, do you? I burned up a lot of energy, too, Agent Hill."

Pretending to think for a moment, she finally nodded. "I suppose you do need to keep your strength up."

They sat down at the table and dug into the carton.

"So, now what?" he asked.

She sighed and propped her chin on her hand, elbow on the table. "I don't know. I want to be with you, to see where we can go with this, but it's going to be complicated."

He nodded for her to continue.

"Not that I'm embarrassed by this, but I would prefer to keep it quiet for now. We're probably breaking dozens of regulations and policies."

"Probably," he agreed, "though I've been known to bend regulations and policies when it suits my purposes."

"We could both lose our jobs."

"Yes, we could. Are you willing to risk that?" he asked.

She nodded. "You?"

"Then we'll find a way to make it work. We're professional spies. We should be able to sneak around,"

"Yes, but our co-workers are professional spies, too," she reminded him.

"Then we'll just have to be better. Consider it a training exercise."

"I can do that," she agreed.

They sat in comfortable silence, working their way through the carton of frozen treat. Finally, Fury cleared his throat.

"You said it's been a while since you've been with anyone," he began cautiously.

She looked up at him, putting her spoon down.

"Are you wanting names and dates?"

He read the danger in her tone and hastened to clarify.

"No. I don't have the right to ask anything like that and I don't really want to know."

"No, you don't," she told him, relaxing a bit. "But, as I said, it's been a long time and it wasn't anyone you know."

"Okay."

She continued to watch him.

"Was there someone in particular you were wondering about?" she finally asked.

He studied the pattern on the tabletop for a few more moments, then looked up at her and shrugged.

"It's just that you and Agent Coulson seem very close. I just wasn't sure how close you had been."

She got up and closed the ice cream carton, returning it to the freezer. When she closed the door, she turned around and leaned against the appliance, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She stood there silently, trying to figure out how to explain their relationship.

"You said that you had read my files, so you know that he and I worked together on some pretty...difficult cases."

He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"He saved my life on more than one occasion."

"As you did his," Fury interjected.

She waved her hand dismissively.

"There was a point where we talked about taking the relationship to a physical level. We worked together well in the field, why not in the bedroom as well?"

She smiled slightly at the memory. "We got so far as to getting naked, but then we just couldn't..."

"He couldn't?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," she hastened to correct him, "WE couldn't. It just felt...wrong...I started to giggle, then he started to laugh...I think we ended up watching old movies with the sound off making up our own dialog."

She hugged herself and leaned her head back. "I started calling him 'the big brother I never wanted'. God, I miss him."

Fury rose and crossed to her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"If you want to give me back my shirt and grab a quick shower, I have something I need to show you."

She looked at him curiously, but followed his directions.

A short time later, both had showered and dressed for the day. They met by the door, ready to head out.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for dinner, Miss Hill. I had a lovely evening."

She curtsied, "Thank you for coming, Mr. Fury. I had a lovely evening as well. I do hope we can do it again soon."

"As do I," he replied, sounding almost sad.

He dropped her hand and stepped back. She could almost see the mask drop over his face as she concentrated on wrapping herself in her own SHIELD Agent Hill persona. When they were both ready, she checked that the corridor was clear of traffic, then headed out, Fury right beside her.

"Where are we headed?"

"Medical wing," he answered.

They walked in silence, nodding to the occasional personnel they passed. When they finally reached the medical area, it was quiet and dim, most of the patients sleeping. Staff moved from bed to bed, making notes and speaking softly to one another and to those having trouble sleeping.

Dr. Angela Carlyle looked up as they approached.

Fury greeted her. "What are you doing here at this hour, doctor?"

"Saving lives, making the world a better place...standard medical stuff..." She smiled and stretched. "I find this is a good time to read through charts, do some research."

"Don't you need to sleep?" Fury asked.

"Not much. Got out of the habit in medical school. Besides, that's an odd question coming from someone who never seems to sleep himself."

"Like you said, saving the lives, making the world a better place...doesn't leave much time for sleep," he shrugged.

She nodded at Agent Hill. "The glamorous life of a SHIELD agent."

"So, what can I do for you two this..." she paused to look at her watch, "early morning?"

"We came to check on your special patient," Fury told her.

Carlyle stood and headed over to a door. "He's improving slowly. He's about where I think he should be, progress-wise, but he's not too happy. Wants to get back to work."

"I'm not surprised," the director responded. "So, is he up for visitors?"

"Probably." The doctor looked from Fury to Hill. "Does she know?"

Maria kept her face blank, not wanting to reveal her confusion.

"Not yet."

"Just a minute," the doctor told them. She stepped over to a supply cabinet and picked up a small plastic bag which she handed to Fury. He looked at it, then at her, waiting for an explanation.

"It's an instant ice pack. You squeeze it, shake it slightly...instant cold."

He still waited.

"Just put it in your pocket."

He slipped it into the pocket of the duster he was wearing, then indicated the door.

"Shall we?"

Dr. Carlyle entered a code into the keypad to open the door and held it for the other two to enter.

Maria stopped in the middle of the floor as Nick proceeded to the side of the bed. He leaned over the man lying there, blocking her view.

"How are you doing, Agent Coulson?" Fury's deep voice asked.

Maria froze, holding her breath waiting for the answer.

"Better, sir, but the doctor insists I'm stuck here for a few more days." The voice was weak, but still recognizable.

"Thought you might like to see another face," Fury told him, stepping back and gesturing to Maria to step closer.

She moved to the end of the bed, then stopped. He was pale, his chest wrapped in miles of white gauze, and wires and tubes seemed to connect him to more machines than she had ever seen outside of Tony Stark's lab, but it was Phil Coulson. He smiled at her.

"Hill. Finally, something nice to look at!"

He jaw clenched, she looked at him, then over to Fury.

"He's alive."

Fury nodded.

She looked back at Phil.

"You could be a little happy about it, Agent Hill," he commented, still smiling.

She blew out a breath. "Of course I'm happy you're alive. You're a very capable agent and would be very difficult to replace."

She turned back to Fury.

"But you..."

She pointed a finger at him, her anger leaving her speechless. Finally, she just turned and strode from the room.

"I'm glad it's you she's pissed at and not me," Coulson told him.

Dr. Carlyle walked in and looked around. "No blood. That's a good sign."

Suddenly, the door opened again and Agent Hill re-entered, walking over to stand in front of Fury. She drew back her fist and punched him in the arm, then exited again.

"Really glad," Coulson murmured.

As Fury watched the door, Dr Carlyle caught his attention. "Pocket," she told him. "Squeeze and shake."

He pulled the pack from his pocket, activated it, and applied it to his arm. As he felt the ice start to do it's work, he wondered if he had just set a personal record for his shortest relationship ever.

Thanks for the reviews. They motivate me to continue. Reviews and these weird ideas that invade my mind. I hope you're enjoying my flight of fancy. Please let me know what you think. (Pretty please?)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this ended up being longer than I had planned. There was more to this part of the story than I knew when I started it. Hope you like.

Risks: Chapter 4

Nick Fury sighed. The call had him a little concerned. It might be nothing. It probably was nothing. But he really couldn't afford to take that chance. He made a couple of calls, arranged a couple of things, then sat back to consider. There was really only one person besides himself that he would trust with this, but she was still furious at him. He rubbed his arm at the memory.

Nevertheless, he knew she would be professional and do what needed to be done. He paged her to his office.

When she arrived, he could still see the anger in her stance and her clinched jaw.

"I have an important job for you. I need for you to pick up a very special package and deliver it to a new location." She started to speak, but he held up his hand to forestall her. "I know you have a lot going on here, but this is important and you're the only one I will trust with this job."

Her response was a raised eyebrow, which he chose to ignore.

"This needs to be quick and it needs to be quiet. I'm sending the information you'll need to your data pad."

She opened the information he had just sent her and looked it over, quickly committing it to memory.

"Any questions?"

"No, sir," she replied.

Before he could speak again, she looked up. "If that's all, sir, I need to get going."

With a sigh, he nodded. "That will be all, Agent Hill. You are dismissed."

When she reached the door, she looked back at him, started to speak, then shook her head and turned again.

"I do trust you," he murmured, so softly, she wasn't completely sure he had spoken at first.

Still standing with her back to him, she spoke. "Can we talk when I get back?"

"Yes, we can."

After changing her clothes and taking an unobtrusive sedan from the motor pool, she drove a roundabout route to the pickup sight, her mind sifting through the events of the last few weeks, from the battle with Loki and the Chitauri to Phil's death, sleeping with her boss, Phil's undeath, and assaulting her boss. She wondered what life would throw at her next.

She made a few more turns, carefully checking her mirrors for tails, then pulled up in front of a building about half a block down from the address she was looking for. Climbing the steps of the generic brownstone, she noted a lack of signing to identify the purpose of the building. Inside the front door, a young woman looked up from behind a secure window.

"May I help you?"

Recalling the information she had been given, Maria asked to speak to Mrs. Hardy.

"Of course. One moment." She picked up a phone on her desk and spoke into it quietly. A few seconds later, a door behind her opened and an older woman stepped up to the window.

"I'm Mrs. Hardy. How may I help you?"

"I'm Ms Andrelli. Robert Ignacio sent me to pick up his package."

The woman nodded. "Of course. Won't you come in?" She pushed a button and when a buzzer sounded, Maria opened the door and stepped into the secure area.

"If you'll wait right here, I'll have that out for you shortly," she told the agent, disappearing back behind the door she had entered through.

Less than 5 minutes later, she returned, two children trailing behind her. The boy was about ten years old, tall and slender with closely cropped dark hair, serious eyes, and skin the color of milk chocolate. The girl was about six, her hair plaited in tiny braids and her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Here you are, Ms Andrelli. This is Javion and his sister, Keisha. Children, this is Ms Andrelli. You'll be going with her now."

Maria looked at them, hoping her face didn't betray her surprise. Surely this was a mistake.

"This is Mr Ignacio's package?"

Mrs. Hardy seemed puzzled by the question. "Yes. What were you expecting?"

The agent gave herself a mental shake. "Of course. I just wanted to be sure I got everything he left."

"This is all," the older woman reassured her, handing each child a backpack.

As she turned towards the door, something outside caught Maria's attention. She wasn't sure what she had seen, but alarms were going off in her head. She turned back to Mrs. Hardy.

"Is there another way out of here? Back door? Roof access?"

The woman didn't hesitate. "Both. Which would you prefer?"

Maria thought a moment. "Roof, I think."

Grabbing a key ring from the desk, the woman started down a hallway, the other three trailing along behind her. She unlocked a door and pointed to the stairway. "It will lock behind you."

Mumbling her thanks, Maria ushered the children through the door. "Up," she told them. They climbed in silence, exiting at the top onto the flat roof. Motioning to the children to stay low and be quiet, she crept to the edge of the roof and looked down. She didn't know who the men standing near her car were, but she didn't think that Fury had sent an escort.

Okay. Plan B.

Thankfully, the buildings here were close enough together that is was just a short jump for her to get to the next rooftop. The little girl, though, wasn't so sure. She shook her head, eyes wide, when Maria motioned for her to jump. Javion also tried to encourage her, but she still refused. Finally, Maria pulled the girl onto her back and took her across. In this way, the trio traveled across several rooftops, finally reaching one with a fire escape ladder that led to an alley below.

From the alley, they entered into the flow of pedestrian traffic. Maria tried to adjust her pace to that of the children, but she had a nervous feeling that there was no time to linger. Several times, she had noticed cars passing slowly, the men inside carefully examining the crowd on the sidewalk. Once, a car even drove past, then turned around to head back their direction. A quick shortcut through another alley and a couple of turns left them in the clear again.

Finally the little girl stopped.

"Come on," Maria urged her. "We have to keep moving."

"For how much longer?"

"Until we're safe."

"I'm tired and hungry," the girl protested.

"We have been walking a long time, Ms Andrelli," the boy interjected. "Maybe we could sit somewhere just for a few minutes."

She noticed that both children looked sweaty and tired and reminded herself that they were not agent recruits that she could demand keep pushing on. She nodded towards a small diner. "We can go in there and rest, but only for a few minutes."

"Then what will we do?" the boy asked.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," Maria told him.

In the diner, they slipped into a back booth where the agent had a clear view of the street in front. The waitress brought water and menus and told them she'd be back shortly to take their orders.

She urged the children to drink while she tried to plan out a course of action. Finally, Keisha spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Ms Andrelli."

"No, your real name."

"Agent Hill."

"Your really real name."

She sighed with exasperation. "Maria. My really real name is Maria."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you. I'm glad you approve."

The girl took another drink. "So, are you friends with my uncle Nick?"

'Uncle Nick?' she wondered. "We work together."

"And he sent you to help us?"

"Apparently."

"Then you must be his friend, 'cause he said he wouldn't trust us to many other people. We're too important to him."

Maria looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure you are." She glanced out the window again. Was that the same car that had passed just a few minutes before?

The waitress came back. "You folks ready to order?"

Hill picked up her menu, not really looking at it. "What's good tonight?"

The other woman looked at her, then at the children. She leaned over and asked softly, "Is everything alright?" When Maria looked at her, she continued. "I noticed you've been watching out that window. Is someone looking for you?"

The agent grabbed for the lifeline offered. "It's my ex," she replied in a low voice. "He's determined that we're not getting away from him, and he's got lots of friends out there. They've been following us."

The other woman looked over at the children. "Is that right? You hiding from your daddy?"

Javion understood immediately. He took his sister's hand under the table and squeezed it, hoping that she would play along. "Yes, ma'am. Mama said that we were finally going to a safe place where he can't hurt us anymore."

"I'll let you out the back door," the woman told them. "But first, let's see about getting you a different look." She led them back to the back room. "This is the lost and found box. People always leaving hats and jackets and stuff here and usually don't come back for them." A little digging produced new wardrobes for all three and soon they were heading out into another alley.

"So, you got a plan yet?" Javion asked.

"You see that big building over there?" she pointed. "The big one with the 'A' on it?"

They both nodded.

"That's where we're going. If something happens to me or if we get separated, that's where you need to go. Ask for Tony Stark or Pepper Potts. Tell them that I sent you and that you need to contact your uncle. You got that?"

"Tower with the 'A', Tony Stark or Pepper Potts," Keisha repeated. "Got it."

Javion looked at her. "Is that THE Tony Stark?"

She nodded.

"You know Tony Stark?"

She heard the awe in his voice. Of course the kid had heard of Stark.

"We work together. Sort of. Sometimes."

"Cool."

"Not really. Come on, we've still got a long ways to go."

Refreshed by their short break, they made good time and were soon only a few short blocks from the Avengers Tower. The closer they got, though, the more uncomfortable she felt. She called to Keisha who was skipping ahead. Something felt wrong.

Suddenly, a man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the little girl, putting a knife to her throat. Maria stopped and pushed Javion behind her.

The man smiled. "Thought this was a long shot, but here you are."

"Yes, here we are. Now what?" Maria asked, assessing the situation.

"The boy joins me and his sister and the three of us leave."

She appeared to think for a moment. "Nope. Don't think so. The boy stays here."

The thug was confused. "I have a knife," he told her, just in case she missed that detail. "I'll slit her throat if you don't send him over here."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. You're clearly supposed to deliver them alive, so I really doubt you'll do anything to harm either of them without orders."

Behind her back, she tried to signal to Javion to be ready to run. She caught Keisha's eye, making sure the girl was focused on her.

While the assailant tried to think of a response, Maria suddenly reached for his knife hand, at the same time hollering for Keisha to kick. She did, and slipped out of the man's grasp. Javion grabbed her hand and started running towards the tower.

"Maria!" the girl called, momentarily distracting her. She felt the knife cut into her abdomen. In swinging the knife, though, the attacker left himself open and she swung her knee up in the oldest self defense movement known to womankind. She heard a satisfying 'crunch' followed by a sick sounding little squeak, then the man dropped to the pavement and curled up in a fetal position.

She pressed her hand to her side, feeling it grow warm with blood. No time to deal with that now.

At the door to the tower, she pressed her thumb to a reader and leaned forward for a retina scan. She hoped Stark had told the truth about her having access to the tower facilities. She sighed with relief when the door opened.

"Welcome, Agent Hill," a disembodied voice toned.

Both children looked around, confused.

"Thank you, JARVIS. Is Stark around?"

"Mr. Stark and Ms Potts not currently on the premises."

"I just need to borrow a vehicle for a little bit."

"Take the elevator down to the basement, Agent Hill. All vehicles are ready to go, keys are in the ignition. You make take your pick."

In the garage, they looked around. Javion was heading towards one of the expensive sports cars, but Maria stopped.

"JARVIS, I need something that will blend in."

"Agent Hill, this is Tony Stark's garage." He was quiet for a moment. A spot light suddenly shown off to one side. "This might suit your needs, Agent Hill."

Following the light, she smiled at the sight of the SUV. "Perfect, JARVIS, thank you." She opened the back door and boosted Keisha inside. She bit her lip at the pain in her side. When she turned to Javion, he was digging in his back pack. He pulled out a clean white sock and handed it to her.

"You need to get pressure on that to stop the bleeding."

She nodded a thanks and closed the car door behind him. As she slid into the driver's seat, she spoke again.

"JARVIS, since this belongs to Stark, I'm sure it's not a standard floor model. Anything I need to know before we head out?"

"Fully armored. Bullet-proof, bomb-proof body and windows. Puncture proof tires. Hi-power engine. Leather interior. Bose sound system."

"Anything else?"

"Don't touch the red button."

She looked down at the dash, noticing the button and fighting the sudden urge to push it.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Javion answered.

"Ready, Aunt Maria," Keisha echoed.

'Aunt?'

She didn't know how to answer, so she put the car in gear and followed JARVIS's directions to exit the garage.

The reinforced SUV was a comfort, but she still stayed on full alert, carefully watching all around, noticing vehicles around her. Again, she took a roundabout way, probably doubling the time it took to reach her destination, an ordinary house on an ordinary suburban street.

She parked the car down the block and looked around carefully before opening the door for the children to exit. She led them through the shadows to the back door of the house, motioning for them to crouch out of sight at the bottom of the raised porch. With a hand on her sidearm, she knocked lightly on the door. It opened slightly and a beefy young man stared out at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm here to deliver a package for Mr Ignacio."

He looked behind her. "I don't see any package."

There was a commotion behind him. "You'd better not be leaving my grandbabies standing out there in the cold, young man."

At the sound of the woman's voice, the children ran up the stairs and pushed past the guard at the door. Maria followed them inside, watching the older woman kneel to wrap her arms around the duo. She looked them both over, hugging and kissing them and getting their hugs and kisses in return.

She sensed his presence before she saw him, looking towards the doorway as Nick Fury crossed the threshold into the kitchen. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the doorjamb.

"I take it you ran into some problems, Agent Hill."

Keisha looked up at him. "Uncle Nick!" she cried, throwing herself at him. He caught her and swung her up, hugging her close. Javion came over a little slower, offering his hand. Nick shook his hand, then pulled him into a quick embrace.

"Aunt Maria took really good care of us, Uncle Nick. The bad men showed up at our school so she took us up on the roofs and we jumped and jumped and jumped then we climbed down the fire 'scape and walked and walked. The bad men were following us, but she kept seeing them and getting us away. Then we went in the diner and the lady gave us some disguises and we went to the tower with the 'A' on it, but another man with a knife grabbed me and said he was gonna kill me, but Aunt Maria told him he wasn't and she grabbed his knife and Javion and me ran and then the man cut her, but she kicked him, just like you always told me to kick bad men and we all ran to the tower and a voice with no man let us in and we took a car and drove here and here we are."

"That sounds like quite the adventure," he told her.

"It was."

The children's grandmother stood and smiled over at her. She looked to Nick. He cleared his throat.

"Anne, this is Agent Maria Hill. Agent Hill, this is my sister, Ann Wilcox. And you met her grandchildren, Javion and Keisha. Though they're about to get new identities."

"Thank you, Agent Hill."

"Just doing my job," Maria responded.

"Maybe to you, but to me, this is my life," the other woman answered, hugging the kids again. She studied Maria for a moment. "My brother must think very highly of you. When we've done this in the past, he took care of it all himself."

"You've had to do this before?"

"A couple of times," she acknowledged. "Fortunately, we have Nick to make the arrangements."

"Since it's my fault you're in danger, it's the least I can do."

"No, it's not your fault, Nicholas. Some of these people have other agendas and you know it."

He shrugged. "Anyway, Agent Hill is my deputy director. If you have an emergency and you can't reach me, you can always contact her."

Anne narrowed her gaze, looking at him, then at Maria. "Your deputy director, huh? I see."

"Yes. My second in command."

Suddenly, she turned back to Hill. "Keisha said you got cut!"

"Just a scratch. I'm fine," Maria reassured her.

"You let me be the judge of that," Anne told her, hurrying to the other room and returning with a first aid kit. "Show me where."

Nick reached and took the kit from his sister. "You need to go, Anne. We're already running behind schedule." He looked to the man who had opened the door. "You get them to the airport, Kennedy."

Maria handed him the keys. "Take Starks SUV. It's probably safer than anything we've got. Just don't push the red button."

Kennedy took the keys and looked to Fury. The director nodded. "She's probably right."

Nick hugged his sister, then squatted down to look both kids in the eye. "I really appreciate you doing so well for Agent Hill. I need you to look out for each other and for your grandma, okay?"

They nodded solemnly, then hugged him tight. Then they both crossed over to Agent Hill. "Thanks for everything, Agent Hill," Javion said, offering her a hand. She shook it. "You're very welcome. You did an excellent job following orders."

Keisha threw her arms around the agent, who patted her back and looked uncomfortable. "Thank you, Aunt Maria. I hope to see you again soon."

"Thank you, Keisha. You were very brave."

Nick walked them out to the vehicle and Maria finally lowered herself into a chair, still trying to ignore the pain in her side. When he returned, he found her sitting with a towel pressed to her side, her eyes closed as she slowly breathed in and out.

He took the first aid kit down the hall, then returned. Without a word, he scooped her up and carried her down the hall and laid her out on the bed. It happened so fast, she wasn't even able to protest. When he started to pull her shirt up, she pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine."

He gave her a fierce look. "I've already got one of my top agents down, the last thing I need is for you to end up with an infection."

"Then give me the kit and I'll take care of it myself."

He pulled at the bottom of her shirt again, the dried blood causing it to stick to the wound. She gasped at the sudden pain.

"I don't think so," he told her.

When he started to pull her shirt off, she glared at him and pulled it back down. He looked at her. "Agent Hill, it's not like I haven't seen you before."

Finally, she gave in and helped him pull the shirt over her head. He leaned forward to examine the wound. "It doesn't look very deep, but we're still going to have to clean it."

He moistened a gauze pad and looked at her. "This is going to sting a bit."

"I can handle it."

Gently, he began to wipe away the dried blood, doing his best to clean the wound without causing undue pain.

She bit her lip, watching him work and trying to ignore the sensations that his hands on her caused. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm really sorry about the other day."

"I understand. You were upset."

"Yes, I was," she acknowledged, "but I had no right to be. And I had no right to hit you."

"Apology accepted," he told her.

"How is your arm?"

"Still sore. You've got a wicked hook, Agent Hill."

"If it's any consolation, my hand still hurts, too. You've got some firm muscles there."

"Good."

He looked up at her. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. Just hurry up and get it done," she told him.

He resumed his task. "I'm sorry, too," he told her. "I should have told you earlier."

"No, I should understand better than most anyone that sometimes, you have to keep secrets," she replied.

"Truth be told, when I told you he was dead, I thought he was. When the medics arrived, they couldn't find a pulse. They said he had lost too much blood. When there was a lull in the fighting, I called down to the medical center to see how things were there and one of the other doctors told me that Dr Carlyle was in surgery with Agent Coulson. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, but then when I saw how his 'death' motivated everyone...pulled the team together...it just seemed like a good idea to let the misunderstanding stand..."

"I understand."

"So you'll stand behind me when the Avengers find out the truth?"

"Of course I will...way behind you..."

He gave her a glare. "Are you sure you want to give me that attitude? Remember what I'm doing here," he reminded her holding up the tube of antibiotic ointment.

"Then I'll plead the fifth," she told him, settling back.

He applied the ointment, then a couple of steri-strips over the deepest part of the cut, then covered the whole area with gauze and carefully taped it down.

"Good to go," he told her, standing up to return the first aid supplies to the bathroom. When he returned, he looked at her stretched out on the bed.

"Now this is a real shame."

"What's a shame?" she asked, raising up on her elbows to look at him.

"You. Me. Alone in this empty house. And you injured."

Smiling, she cocked her head. "Actually, I'm feeling much better. I have this amazing doctor who bandaged me up."

"Did he kiss it and make it better?"

Puzzled, she looked back at him. "Do what?"

"You know...when you were a kid and your mom or dad..."

He suddenly realized that her father had probably never kissed away her hurts.

"Oh."

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "It's even better when you're grown up, though." He leaned over and gently kissed the skin around the bandage. He heard her draw in a breath and sat up.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No," she said, her voice husky, "that didn't hurt."

He moved to he lips. "Good. I don't want to hurt you."

"I think it will be okay. As long as we're careful...and I get to be on top..."

He kissed her again.

"I think I can do that"

And he did.

As always, hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Do you want more?


	5. Chapter 5

Risks Chapter 5

Maria walked into Fury's office to find him staring distastefully at a heavy, cream colored envelope.

"You sure looked a whole lot happier a few hours ago, sir," she told him, taking a seat.

He threw her a flash of a smile. "I was a whole lot happier a few hours ago. I tend to be that way when I wake up with you in my arms."

"Me, too," she responded.

"But then I come in here and find this on my desk."

"And what is that to inspire such disgust?"

"The UN Security Council is hosting a reception to honor the Avengers and SHIELD for actions taken during the recent invasion. I've been 'invited' to attend," he told her, dropping the offending item onto the middle of his desk.

Maria had to fight not to laugh. "Lucky you. I know how much you enjoy formal receptions and receiving awards."

"I'm glad you feel that way," he answered, fighting his own laugh, "since you'll be accompanying me."

"As much as I would love to, Director, someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on things," she hastened to remind him.

"Yes," he told her, "but it won't be you." He held up another envelope, this one with her name across the front in neat calligraphy. "Your presence is also cordially requested."

She had a sudden thought and sat up straight. "What about Coulson? He actually had more to do with the victory than either of us."

Fury held up a third envelope. "He's included, but Dr. Carlyle says that since he's still in ICU, he will not be able to attend."

Her eyes narrowed. "You know, I did get that head injury. Probably a concussion. Still having some headaches, too. And that knife wound to my side last week..."

"Sorry, Hill. The invitation has already been accepted on your behalf."

"I don't have anything to wear," she protested weakly.

"As I was reminded," he told her, "we have a wardrobe department that has spent years dressing agents for every possible occasion. Annie will get you fixed up." He continued, "Maybe I should be a little insulted. You seem to be looking for every possible way out of being my escort."

"It's not that, Nick," she hastened to reassure him, "I would love to go on a real date with you, but this kind of party is just really not my thing. Then, there's the whole 'date that's not really a date' thing. We can dance and hold hands, but can't look like we're enjoying it."

He shrugged. "I suppose we could each bring another escort. The invitations are addressed 'and date'."

"Assuming either of us could find someone willing to spend that much time with us, then I would have to watch you not enjoying yourself with someone else. No, if you're going to be miserable, it's going to be with me," she told him.

He laughed, "Now that's the Maria Hill I know."

"Never thought I'd be jealous of the guy in the hospital," she sighed.

"How's Coulson doing?" Fury asked.

"Recovering. Getting stronger. Dr. Carlyle said that you should have left him dead for a few more weeks. Since people found out he's alive, she's constantly having to chase his visitors out so that he can get enough rest. Have you gotten much fallout from your little deception?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "A few dirty looks. Some people not talking to me. He's pretty pissed about the deal with the cards. But at least no one else has hit me."

"I apologized," she protested.

"Yes you did," he commented with a leer, "and a very nice apology it was."

"Why, thank you, kind sir."

He cleared his throat and turned his attention business matters and they quickly laid out plans for the day and went their separate ways.

Later that day, Maria was informed that she had a call from Pepper Potts. She took the call, wondering why Tony Stark's personal assistant would be contacting her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Potts. What can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon, Agent Hill. I assume you've received you invitation to the UN reception next weekend?" Pepper asked her.

"The command appearance? Yes, I was informed."

"And you sound so excited."

"Right up there with root canals," Maria commented wryly.

"That good?" Pepper laughed. "The reason I'm calling is that they are sending limos to transport us to the venue and I thought that you, Agent Coulson, Director Fury and your dates might want to join us here at the tower so we can all ride together."

"Actually," Maria corrected her, "It will just be Director Fury and myself. Coulson is still confined to the medical center."

"No dates?"

"No. Just the two of us," Hill confirmed.

"Well, then it makes even more sense for you to come over here and dress, then we can all ride together. You can check out your new quarters here, bring over some changes of clothes and toiletries and stuff, then you can spend the night here afterwards," Pepper told her.

"I'm sorry. Did you say my quarters?"

"That's right. As part of the renovations here at the tower, we're including permanent living quarters for all the team members. That includes Fury, Coulson, and you, since you're the ones that work most closely with the Avengers. That way, we'll have a central location to operate from when needed, but everyone will still have their own private space."

"Okay," Maria spoke slowly, "I suppose that's a good idea."

"We thought so," Pepper responded. "I'll get with you later about the details for next weekend. Just wanted to run the idea by you and check up on Phil at the same time. Do you think it would be alright for me to come by and see him sometime?"

"I think he'd probably enjoy that, Miss Potts. Just keep it brief. He still tires out pretty easily."

"Understood."

"Let me know when you want to come and I'll make the arrangements," Maria told her.

"Will do. I'll talk to you later."

They said their goodbyes and ended the call. "Fun, fun," she muttered under her breath.

When she ran into Fury later in the day, she passed along the details of Peppers plan. He nodded. "I can tell you're not exactly thrilled, but it's actually a pretty good idea to have another base to operate from should the need arise. And if I have to dress up in a monkey suit, I'd just as soon no one here witness me in it."

"Yeah, but I never really got into the summer camp, slumber party thing," Maria told him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Fury asked. "So, have you been down to get outfitted for the reception yet?"

"No, sir. Haven't had the time."

He looked at her. "Ignoring it won't make it go away and leaving it til the last minute won't get you out of going either," he told her.

She shrugged. "Thought it was worth a try."

"Nope. What are you doing now?"

"Now? I'm really busy right now. I have a dozen different things I'm in the middle of."

"Name one," he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"I'm following up with Agent Smith on the situation over in the middle east," she told him triumphantly.

He dismissed that with a wave. "That's been going on for years. It can wait a little longer. Let's go see Annie and get this part over with."

Grumbling under her breath, she fell into step beside him following him to the wardrobe department.

When they arrived, a pretty young blonde escorted them back to a workroom. The woman who awaited them there was in her mid sixties with frizzy, gray hair. Her shapeless tunic would have confused those not familiar with Annie Robinson's styling expertise.

"Now what?" she asked, her tone far from cordial.

"UN reception," Fury told her. "Next Friday evening. Black tie. Myself. Agent Hill."

She crossed her arms and stared at them both. Finally, she pointed at Fury.

"Jacket and shirt off, up on the riser."

He hesitated a moment. "Why do I need to take my shirt off?"

Her glare made him decide that he really didn't need an answer to that question and he hurried to obey her directions. She pulled a tape measure from her pocket and stepped up, wrapping it around his waist.

"You should already have all my measurements on file," he protested.

She looked at the number, then turned to yell into the other room. "Girl! Bring me that step stool!" Then she turned back to Fury. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I fitted you for a tux? I can tell just by looking you added some muscle here, lost some there. Where's that stool?" she hollered again.

"Where have I lost muscle?" Fury asked her, looking insulted.

"Face it, Fury, that 6-pack has a little bit of a jiggle. Been giving short shift to those crunches, haven't you?"

At that moment, the blonde from the front came running into the room carrying a two-stepper. "By the way," she gently told the older woman, "my name is Elaine."

Annie harrumphed. "Don't bother remembering names 'til I decide if you're going to stay or not."

She climbed onto the stool and continued her measurements while Elaine stood watching.

"Would you like for me to write down the measurements for you?" she asked.

The older woman turned and stared at her.

"Did I ask you to write down anything?"

"No, ma'am. But I thought..."

"When I wanted you to bring the stool, I told you to. If I want you to do something else, I'll tell you to do that, too. Don't think, girl. Just go away."

The girl turned and fled as Maria grinned.

"I want to be just like her when I grow up, Fury."

Annie threw her a glare. "Enough from you, Hill." She went back to her tape measure, muttering to herself as she walked around the man on the riser. Finally, she looked up at him. "Why are you just standing there? Get your clothes back on and get out of here."

He hurried to comply, then leaned up against the wall to wait for Maria.

"Your turn, Hill. Strip down to your undies and get up on the platform." She looked to Nick. "Go find something to direct, Director."

He started to protest. After all, Maria had gotten to watch his ordeal. The look on Annies face stopped his words before they left his mouth and he straightened to leave. As he started out the door, he leaned over to whisper to Maria.

"I don't have a jiggle, do I?"

"Of course not, sir," she told him with a reassuring pat on the arm.

The wardrobe mistress cleared her throat. "If you two are finished flirting, I've got work to do."

Nick hurried to leave as Maria quickly stripped down and stepped up for her turn.

Again, the woman walked in circles, commenting to herself. "Good bustline...flat stomach...well shaped backside and legs...nothing we're going to have to disguise...scars should be easy to cover..." She nodded approval. "Makes my job a little easier."

She pulled out the tape measure again and started taking the younger woman's measurements. Maria cleared her throat.

"So, why did Director Fury have to take off his shirt?"

"Had to measure him, just like I do you, Hill."

"It doesn't seem like a tux would require fitting quite as close as an evening gown does," she probed.

"So now you're an expert on clothes fitting?" the older woman grouched.

When Maria continued to stare, she finally shrugged. "Hey, I may be old, but I still enjoy looking at a well built man." Her glance at Maria was probing. "You certainly seemed to be enjoying the view as well, Agent Hill."

Maria thought about denying it, but, in the end, she shrugged. "Like you said..."

By the time the day rolled around, she had almost resigned herself. She tried once more to volunteer for a foreign mission, but, again, Fury had turned her down. Annie had all their clothes and accessories packed up and ready to go and she could delay it no longer. When the chopper delivered them to the tower, Maria grabbed her bags and reluctantly dragged inside. Pepper Potts, already dressed for the gala, greeted them and escorted them to the residential level, showing them to their quarters.

"I hope that you don't mind that the three of you are grouped together," she told the two SHIELD agents. "I thought it would make things easier for handling SHIELD business when you're here."

'And other things,' Maria thought, glancing quickly to Nick.

"No, that's quite considerate of you," Nick assured Pepper.

Settled in her room, Maria showered, then pulled out her makeup case and went to work. Though she rarely spent much time on her hair and makeup anymore, undercover assignments from the past had given her enough practice that she could still blend in to the society crowd. Everything went quickly and smoothly until she hit a snag. After trying to work it out herself, she noted the time creeping away and decided to ask for help.

She pushed a button to activate the computer. "JARVIS? Is Miss Potts still around?"

"She's in the living room with the others," the computer told her.

"Could you please ask her to come here for a moment?" she asked. "Or Agent Romanoff?"

"Yes, Agent Hill."

A few minutes later, there was a tap at her door. She opened it to find the two women waiting in the hallway. She motioned them inside.

"Is everything okay?" Pepper asked, concern in her voice.

Maria blew out a frustrated breathe. "Fine, but I think this stupid zipper is stuck."

"Let me see if I can get that for you," Pepper told her, motioning for her to turn around.

As she reached for the zipper pull, she suddenly froze, noticing the angry red scars crossing the other woman's back. After a moment, Natasha stepped forward, nudging Pepper aside and carefully worked the fastener up. The nudge was enough to break Pepper's stare. Her eyes met Maria's in the mirror.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Maria shrugged. "Guess I should have warned you. I don't have to see those so I sometimes forget they're there."

Natasha spoke into the silence. "Did you enjoy watching him die?"

Their hard eyes met. "I did." She turned her gaze to Pepper. "Does that bother you, Miss Potts?"

Pepper thought a moment, then shook her head. "From time to time, I get reminded how very different lives can be. I'm certainly in no position to stand in judgment of what either of you has had to do to survive or to protect this country."

"No, you're not," Tasha agreed.

Pepper nodded agreement, then asked, "What else do you need, Agent Hill?"

Maria pulled out the jewelry case Annie had sent along. She fastened on the earrings while Pepper secured the necklace around her neck and Natasha clasped the bracelet around her wrist. With a look of distaste, Maria pulled on the stiletto heels, then stood and pivoted.

"Do I look presentable?"

Romanoff considered for a moment. "You'll do."

Pepper rolled her eyes at the red-haired agent. "You look fabulous, Agent Hill."

Maria looked in the mirror. The sapphire blue dress hugged her figure from her breasts to hips before flaring out to swirl around her legs, the handkerchief hem falling just above her ankles. A matching wrap would cover her bare shoulders. The stones in the jewelry perfectly matched the color of the dress and the diamond accents mirrored the sparkles that shone with every flutter of the skirt.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I suppose I'll do."

Together, the trio headed back upstairs to join the rest of the team and their dates. When they entered, Fury was glad that no one was looking his direction. While all the ladies looked lovely, none shone quite as brightly as his Maria.

'HIS Maria? Where had that come from?' She threw a quick smile his way and he smiled back, feeling a warmth spreading from head to toe.

As Clint Barton walked over to claim Tasha, he bowed to Maria, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. "You look stunning, Agent Hill. I've already claimed a dance from each of the other ladies here. I hope you will grant me the same privilege?"

"Only if it's alright with Natasha," she told him, grinning.

"Just one," the other agent replied.

Steve Rogers stepped forward. "May I also put my name on your dance card, Agent Hill?"

Nick stepped forward. He took her wrap and draped it around her shoulders, then he tucked her hand securely in the crook of his arm. He looked at the other men. "Just remember, gentlemen, she is trained to kill and has my permission to do so if anyone gets out of line."

Bruce cleared his throat. "I happen to think we will be accompanying the loveliest group of ladies at the event."

Pepper smiled at him. "And all you gentlemen look quite dashing."

Natasha looked around. "Yeah, you all clean up pretty well. Even you, Stark."

Tony Stark rolled his eyes at her, then looked at his watch. "Can we get going before I become ill with all this mutual admiration stuff?"

As Pepper patted his arm, JARVIS announced that the limos had arrived and the group headed downstairs to head out. Fury handed Maria into the vehicle, then slid in next to her, taking advantage of the brief moment before someone else joined them, he leaned over and whispered softly.

"You take my breath away."

More to come. If anyone is interested. I really love reviews and would love to know what you think about this story. Please?


End file.
